Texting in Tinsel
by CoffeeSwan
Summary: Ben is stuck in Washington and can't make it home for Christmas so Leslie is lonely and bored. A sexting fic. I don't own Parks and Rec.


**Okay so I know I should be updating Supersaviour but I got into Parks and Rec recently and Ben and Leslie are taking over my life. And besides – what else is there to do an hour before you turn 23 than to write a Christmas sexting fic about your OTP?  
I don't own Parks and Rec, and my greatest regret is that I don't own a Ben Wyatt.**

* * *

It was official - Ben not being able to make it to Pawnee for Christmas sucked big time. And no amount of waffles was going to fix that for Leslie. Ann was gone too, visiting her family in Michigan. April and Andy were probably having sex on Ben's old bed. And Jerry...

No. Leslie Knope was NOT going to be jealous of the Giergiches who were probably singing Christmas carols over eggnog right now.

She groaned. Who was she kidding - she wanted what they had. Or if not, at least what Andy and April had (sex on the couch with her boyfriend who was probably writing a report for some fancy politician with Hot Rebecca peering over his shoulders...)

NO. Leslie was going to talk to Ben this Christmas Eve. Because she was suddenly struck with an idea.

It took her almost an hour of shuffling through many boxes that cluttered her house to find some silver tinsel, and another ten minutes to take off her clothes and wrap the tinsel around her, ensuring that it covered her in the right places, leaving very little to the imagination. She winced as she tried to make herself comfortable on the bed and typed a WhatsApp message, sending it to Ben's number.

* * *

_**Leslie: **__Hey there ;)_

_**Ben: **__Hey babe, what's up? _

_**L**__: I miss you :/_

_**B: **__I know, I miss you too! _

_**B: **__I hate being stuck at the office when everyone else's gone, and I hate that you aren't here! _

_**B: **__I'm sorry, again :(_

_**L: **__So you're all alone?_

_**B: **__Yup :( _

_**L: **__So you can probably take off your clothes? ;) _

_**B: **__Leslie, what's going on? _

_**L: **__Nothing. I just really, really miss you ;) _

_**B: **__Oh God_

_**B: **__Babe, I really can't do this right now!_

_**L: **__What are you wearing?_

_**B: **__Leslie..._

_**L: **__I'll show you mine if you show me yours ;)_

_**B: **__Oh my God, are you trying to kill me? _

_**L: **__Is it working? _

_**B: **__Yes. _

Ben ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He really was missing her. And to be fair, he doubted anyone was going to walk in...

He snapped a picture of himself, with his tie loosened and top two buttons undone.

_**L: **__Well hello there ;) _

_**B: **__I do believe you promised to reciprocate? ;) _

Leslie grinned and timed her camera to take a perfect shot. When Ben's phone beeped, he clicked on the new message icon to see his girlfriend's body clad in tinsel and nothing else. The caption stated: "Merry Christmas!" He gulped and dashed into the bathroom, his belt undone and his hand down his pants by the time he locked the stall.

_**B: **__Oh God, Leslie_

_**B: **__Please tell me you're keeping that tinsel for when I get back _

_**L: **__What would you do with it if you were here? _

He shivered again, suppressing a groan. He's never been particularly into sexting, but a picture of Leslie Knope with tinsel wrapped around her breasts and strategically knotted around her hips was making him wonder why.

_**B: **__Wouldn't you like to know ;) _

_**L: **__Why yes I would very much like to know _

_**B: **__I'd grab the end and untie it with my teeth in one movement. Then I'd slowly kiss my way up your body until I reach your breasts. _

_**B: **__I'd kiss around them until you beg me to stop teasing you. I'd then slowly remove the tinsel and tease your nipples with my tongue. _

She's tossed the tinsel onto the floor by that point and replaced it with her hand, slipping two fingers inside herself.

_**L: **__Are you touching yourself right now? _

He was.

_**B: **__I've been touching myself since you mentioned taking off my clothes._

_**B: **__Are you touching yourself?_

_**L: **__I've been sliding my fingers inside and out since you told me you'd rip off the tinsel with a single movement._

He took a moment to compose himself after a picture of Leslie Knope getting herself off to his texts flashed before his eyes.

_**B: **__What do you picture yourself doing?_

_**L: **__I picture tugging on your hair until you stop teasing me and then I'd kiss you hard. _

_**L: **__And then I'd flip you over and touch you just the way you like it. _

_**L: **__I want you to picture my hand around you instead of yours ;) _

_**B: **__I always picture your hand on me_

_**B: **__Or your mouth_

_**L: **__Likewise, Wyatt ;)_

_**L: **__You have quite the skill with the tongue, as I recall_

_**B: **__As do you ;)_

_**B: **__I want your mouth on me. _

He surprised even himself with how bold (and hard) he was getting. Little did he know, a combination of his texts and her own fingers were making Leslie moan his name into a pillow.

_**L: **__I want you to fuck my mouth as you whimper and tug on my hair. I'd swirl my tongue around you and hum the Star Wars theme as I feel you getting closer and closer. _

_**L: **__I'd stop when I feel you're about to cum and straddle you, pining your hands to the bed. You like it when I take charge don't you? You act all bossy but you want me riding your cock, don't you Benjamin? _

_**B: **__Fuck yes. I want your hot pussy around me. I'd suck on your bottom lip, your neck, your collarbone, as I fuck you until you beg me to let you cum. I want you to scream my name as you come undone._

_**B: **__You're so fucking gorgeous when you cum I want to take you all over again. _

_**B: **__But this time, I'd be in charge. _

Leslie couldn't take it anymore and let her release overcome her. Ben was the only person who made her cum while on top.

_**L: **__Good. I want you to take charge now, Wyatt. I'm imagining your head between my legs, your fingers digging into my thighs..._

_**B: **__I'd fuck you with my tongue, speeding up when you beg me to. I'd feel you coming close and I'd kiss you slowly. I want you to taste how delicious you are, Knope. _

_**B: **__I'd kiss my way down your body until I reach your pussy again. I'd flick your clit with my tongue, just the way you love. You want me to write something don't you? You want me to make you cum as I use my tongue to recite the alphabet backwards on you, don't you babe? _

He was close. So very, very close. Leslie smirked, suddenly struck with an idea. She hit "dial" and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey babe" - he said breathlessly. She smirked again and spoke softly and slowly.

"I want you to to make me cum as you use your tongue to draw Game of Thrones' house sigils on me".

That did it. He was done.

"Oh my God, Leslie! You're fucking amazing."

"You're pretty great too, Wyatt. Did you..."

"Duh! And you can be certain that I won't be forgetting that little tip when I get back to Pawnee. I mean... wow!"

"Yeah, I know" - Leslie laughed. - "Merry Christmas, babe. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon!"

Ben hung up. He _really _needed to get home.

* * *

**Yeah… I suck at writing smut, but please let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
